


at the end of the day

by JenelleLucia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, another gift fic!, just family being family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: all that mattered was that they were able to sit together like this, in front of the crackling fire -- as comrades, as brothers. // oscar, boyd, rolf





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> happy, happy (belated) birthday to my friend al! i promised you a gift fic -- three green boys this time -- and i really hope i delivered! you are such a wonderful friend + i'm so blessed to know you and be friends with you! here's to another year, and i hope it's a good one!

Another day, another night, another day, another night, and it’s a cycle. As part of the Greil Mercenaries they live and breathe fighting but they remember that it’s not always that way and that it’s not always going to be that way and that one day things are going to change. There’s one day, they think as they sit in one of their tents for dinner that Oscar takes his time to make, that they’re part of this change whether or not it seems like it. 

They’re going to have to repeat the cycle again, another day, another night, but all that mattered was that they were able to sit together like this, in front of the crackling fire -- as comrades, as brothers. 

(There is nothing more they could want.)


End file.
